


The Golden Mist

by TitanPen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPen/pseuds/TitanPen
Summary: Amaya has only ever known the underworld of Ba Sing Se. The only music the sound of cracking whips and harsh demands.  Comforting warmth replaced with the cold of laboratories. Until one fateful escape lands her in Republic CityYasuko, the water bending engineering prodigy and daughter of the Avatar and Asami Sato.  Yasuko has only ever known the frivolity of youth and the freedom of her station.One day these characters chance meeting initiates a quest reminiscent of old that will wrap these two characters up in a destiny greater then themselves.
Relationships: Korra/Asami, Yasuko/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. The Unknown Variable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alpha's Forfeit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824140) by [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon). 



> This is my first fanfiction, I am really looking forward to seeing how I can improve the story and my own writing.

The world had finally settled into a peaceful slumber after the Avatar's final victory over Kuvira. The years had slipped by in abject serenity, seeing Mako appointed as Assistant Chief of Police under the watchful eyes of Lin Biefong, Bolin had finally married Opal, his beloved Alpha, moving to Zaofu to raise their first born son. After some prodding, Korra had been convinced to take a seat on Republic Cities government council as Tenzin headed into retirement. Jinora had become caretaker of the Spirit World, becoming its ambassador, relieving Korra of the burden, and growing into an even stronger protectorate. Asami and Korra's eldest daughter had taken up an apprenticeship at Sato Industries under the tutelage of her mother, whilst their youngest still enjoyed the frivolity of youth. All in all, the blissful ease with which the years had passed had settled the war torn spirit of the world.

Amaya stood on the docks of the new Republic City Harbor, golden eyes squinting up towards the towering buildings in the distance. Her nose twitched as the smell of motor oil and fish permeated the air, irritating her senses. Lowering her head once again she fixed the worn grey pack over her shoulder, pulling the hood of her jacket over her silvery head. As she walked through the harbor she couldn't help but revel in the sheer number of people, 'easier to become faceless' she thought, pushing through a particularly big cluster of people. The city had gotten crowded over the years as spirit, non bender, and bender coexisted in peaceful albeit turbulent harmony. "One big, happy, blended family" Amaya grumbled as she tried to hail down one of the motorized taxis that were unique to Republic City. The docks fed into the multicolored market place of Trident Square. It was a long, dark, bustling street tented with multicolored fabrics that blocked out the sky. The light that filtered through came down in shades of blues and purples, and varying shades of oranges and greens, Amaya made a mental note to come back. 

Many water tribesman and their families lived in the tall apartments that dotted the market place that over looked the sea, but that wasn't all that populated the Trident. Amaya recognized the familiar symbol of the Terran Gang, the skull of a dragon moose shot through with two long silver daggers or the buffalo yak head set on the back drop of a bloody spear head the symbol of the threatening Baraf Mafia. Amaya grimaced unconsciously biting her lip. Even when peace perfumed the city, it couldn't hide the rot buried underneath. Finally, one of the black motorized Sato taxis came to a halt in front of her, a skinny tanned man with grey wind swept hair was sitting behind the wheel. Amaya hesitated for a moment, looking over the slightly dented and scratched exterior. She shook off the trepidation and tossed her pack into the back seat hopping over the side and onto the plush material, "Spirit Village" Amaya told the driver, leaning back in the seat and crossing her legs.

The drive was longer then she'd expected, but she didn't mind the sights it allowed her to take in. Republic City truly was a magnificent place. The pure magical beauty that dominated the spirit world for multiple millennium had now seamlessly interwoven itself within the constructs of the cities architecture. The sun kissed stone was laced with the deep green of the spirit vines and when the clouds crossed over the sun the play of shadows tinged the stone a pale sea green. Amaya's breath caught in her throat as flashes of green marble hallways lit by an ominous blue fire pushed its way into the forefront of her mind. The image had her doubling over in pain, bile rising up in her throat. "Hey are you alright back there, lean over the side if you're gonna puke, I just cleaned this baby out this morning," The taxi driver hollered over his shoulder, swerving in and out of the lanes nearly missing a cabbage cart. Amaya furrowed her brow gritting her teeth "I'm fine, maybe if you actually knew how to drive I wouldn't feel like my stomachs moved into my mouth." Because Amaya was still bent over she almost crashed face first into the front seat as the taxi came to a sudden stop.

"Spirit Village!" the taxi driver proclaimed, chuckling underneath his breath as Amaya popped up looking more disheveled then when she had gotten in. "That will be 5 yaun...cry baby," the taxi driver held out his hand as Amaya removed herself shakily from the beaten up satomobile, handing over the bills begrudgingly. As the driver pulled away from the curb he shouted "and welcome to Republic City." Shaking off the slight motion sickness she slung the pack over her shoulder once again, realizing suddenly that she'd forgotten to ask for directions to her next location. She looked down at her wrist where a braided leather band was tied tightly. She unbound the tight knot and slipped out the crinkled piece of paper that rested underneath. 

Agave Apartments, rm 265, Kang's cousin

It was written in sloppy, rushed handwriting, red smudges dotting the paper. Amaya bit her lower lip once more and shut her eyes tight against the onslaught of memories that wanted to rise to the surface. A cool breeze crept through the nearly empty street, making the hairs on the back of her neck tingle. She'd cut her long silvery hair short just before the boat docked in the harbor, now it hung in a wild mass at the nape of her neck. Despite it being the hot season, the massive collection of spirit vines made the temperature of Spirit Village slightly cooler than the rest of the city.

It took her a majority of the morning to find the apartments she needed, and a lot of unwanted small talk in between, but finally she found it. The building was two stories, closer then most to the spirit portal. The spirit vines had covered a large chunk of the building, but despite that, the blend of stone and vine still seemed beautiful, like a mountain in the middle of the woods. The front door was predominately made up of blue glass, framed in dark wood with the words Agave scrawled in neat fading gold cursive at the top. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the knob, catching herself hesitating. "A new start Amaya, get over yourself." 

The entrance was dimly lit, and predominantly made up of dark worn wood. It seemed nostalgic, as if it was ripped from an old photograph. Old pro bending posters and faded concert tours were splattered across the walls, and old beaten leather couches lined the wall closest to the door. Amaya quirked a half amused eye brow when she noticed a young girl half asleep at the front desk, a deep low snore escaping the knocked out hostess. Amaya hit the bell that sat on top of the desk startling the sleeping girl who almost fell out of her chair. "S..she's got moose lips!" The woman shouted before her eyes shot open, startled brown half lidded eyes landing on amused golden ones. They eyed each other precariously, Amaya felt uneasy at the way the younger woman seemed to pick her apart with just her eyes. A reddish curl fell in front of the other woman's chocolate colored eyes, for a moment Amaya caught herself smirking. "Like what you see?" The snowy haired girl couldn't resist the jab as the comment elicited a faint blush from the other woman. The woman sat up straighter in the high backed chair, leaning over on her elbow and cocking her head to the side, "what can I do for you sugar?" Even though the woman had been sleeping she had a bright, warm disposition, her reddish brown hair tossed up in a messy bun with several pencils sticking out of it. 

"I'm Kangs cousin, he left a note saying I'd be taking over the lease of his apartment." She cleared her throat, realizing as she did so that her mouth and throat felt as dry as a sand cactus. She rummaged through the bag she'd been carrying, taking out a small stack of crinkled bills held together by a dirty piece of string. "I've got the rent for the next 3 months and I can pay upfront" she spoke, her words laced with an unfamiliar type of confidence she wasn't used to. The woman's eyes drifted lazily over Amaya, and despite the warm blase energy Amaya could see the cool calculating steel that tinged the warm burnt honey of the woman's eyes. Finally, the woman smiled, reaching forward to take the small stack of bills Amaya had placed on the counter, spinning around in her chair to face the wall of mailboxes that were behind her. Amaya consciously let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding during the woman's silent once over.

Her fingertips were twitching as the woman stood, dangling a key between pink painted fingertips. "I guess I'll show you to the apartment then, try to keep up," the woman grinned, stretching her arms up above her head as she spun on her heel and headed up a narrow flight of stairs. Amaya sucked her lower lip in between her teeth, her golden eyes catching the slight sway of the other woman's hips. Her body had been feeling tense since she'd gotten off the boat, and eyeing the girl's waist had her feeling even more so, 'it must be because I haven't eaten yet, that or the medicine no longer in my system' her thoughts wondered, only catching every other sentence as the woman ran down a list of rules. She had been fed daily doses of suppression concoctions and other various potions for as long as she could remember, she hadn't considered how her body would react now that she was free of them. 

"The names Kaede, by the way" the woman finally peered over her shoulder, a frown slightly creasing her lips "You alright, you look a bit pale there?" Kaede asked, a hint of concern tinging her words. "Yeah, just a little ship lag I guess" Amaya responded, throwing as much strength behind her words as she could muster. Kaede shrugged and continued to rattle off bullet points about when the mail came and when the trash was picked up, "....and try not to throw any crazy parties, this close to the spirit portal, stuff like that can easily upset the balance of the place.." Kaede continued grinning sheepishly whilst throwing a wink in Amaya's general direction "and don't expect me to go easy on you just because your cute." Amaya's mind remained so unfocused that she barely caught the small flirt Kaede had sent her way. "I'd been taking care of the place while Kang's been away, never figured I'd be handing it off to someone else though," Kaede's voice was a distant sound in Amaya's head as they floated down the dimly lit hallways. When they reached the door to the apartment Kaede handed her the key and bid her farewell, meandering her way back to her front desk, presumably to continue the nap she had been taking.

The apartment was small but homey, Kaede had done a fairly good job of up keeping it. A patchy punching bag hung suspended from the ceiling in a corner of the room surrounded by sloppily stacked weights. A faded green couch sat against the farthest wall, and a large faded picture of the North Water Tribes ice fields hung crookedly above it. Books of all kinds littered the floor around a lone bookshelf that seemed to collect more empty saki bottles than books. Kaede had stuffed the bottles full of various colored flowers which Amaya thought was a nice touch. Amaya released a shaky breath, dropping the bag she'd been carrying clutching her stomach as she doubled over in pain. Her muscles seized as she shut her eyes tight against the pain, 'I need to get to the bathroom before I up chuck all over the place' she thought to herself, spotting the bathroom on the other end of the apartment. 

It felt like lightning had taken root in her veins, a violent burning building behind her temples. She'd half crawled half dragged herself to the bathroom, releasing the contents of her stomach into the toilet just in time, barely processing the blood that dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. Leaning against the cool porcelain of the tub she let her eyes close as another sharp pain branched out from her chest. "You sacrificed yourself Kang, only for me to end up dying on your shitty bathroom floor," she half chuckled as another sharp pain in her side stripped the wind from her lungs. The rest of the afternoon consisted of short pain laced naps only interrupted by the occasional dry heaving over the toilet. "The suppression tank is looking a lot more homey..." she shuddered, feeling completely spent. She could tell the sun was setting as the light from the windows faded from sight, replaced with the darkness of night. 

She had to get up. She'd lost track of the time sitting on the bathroom floor, the cool surface of the tile felt soothing on her heated skin. Her hands found the edge of the tub, and with all the strength she had left, forced herself up slowly. The walk to the bedroom was accompanied by hollow wheezes and irritated grumbles of discomfort but finally she'd made it to the small bedroom. A king sized mattress was crammed into a small room, with only a single mirror and night table that some how seemed to fit in the cramped space. She crumpled onto the mattress, pulling the blue tribal quilt over her now shivering body. The space in-between her thighs pulsated almost painfully. She closed her eyes tightly against the rush of nausea and forced herself to clear her mind as she slowly rocked to sleep, one thought reverberating inside her mind 'what's happening to me?' 


	2. The Enthusiastic Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Yasuko

Yasuko's face was twisted in concentration as she worked on tightening one of the bolts on her latest invention. She'd been secretly working on her own pet project on her days off from the factory. She'd found an old Sato motorbike, and she'd been working on modifying it for months, and as she tightened the last bolt a jolt of pleasure shot through her veins "alright baby, time for a test run." She smirked, her self confidence burning brightly in her chest as she marveled at the shiny underbelly of her sleek invention. She could feel the familiar ache beginning to build between her shoulder blades as she rolled out from under the bike, running a gloved hand over the hard black surface. It was a new synthetic breed of metal that her mother and aunt had invented, extremely light and durable, and it was exactly what Yasuko needed. A bead of sweat crept from her temple to the base of her neck, sending a slight chill coursing down her spine as the work bell sounded shrilly over her head. 

The workers streamed out of the many buildings in the industrial district, buzzing with the chatter of work gossip and excitement over the ending of the work day. One of the workers, a tall skinny Omega with black wild hair came trotting towards her. "Hey she's finished!" he all but jumped on the last word, lips pulled back in a wild wolfish grin, "Asher you made it just in time!" Yasuko waved as she flung one leg over the bike. The two of them had been friends long before Yasuko had started actually working in the factory, as children they would often sneak out at night and climb the maze like buildings of the industrial district until they got to the top, chowing down on fire bread and drinking old wine that Asher had pilfered from his fathers office. They'd talked about Yasuko's worry that she'd never grow out of her parent's shadows, and how Asher felt like an outsider in his family, being the only earth bender in a family of fire benders. After years of friendship Yasuko couldn't imagine a life with out the scruffy, energetic earth bender by her side. 

"Do you think we'll really be able to get her off the ground?" Asher asked as he slid to a stop in front of the motorbike. "We won't know until I take her out, I was planning on doing it now if you want to keep track of time," she'd thrown him a small stop watch they'd used when they were younger to see who could get to the top of the factory buildings fastest. "If you watch from the top of this building I can send up a signal when I've reached Trident Square, we'll be able to tell how fast she can go at least." Yasuko was brimming with excitement, and so was Asher who kept tossing the stop watch up and down in the air. "Alright then, let me get up there and we'll see how we do," Asher sprinted off into the distance as Yasuko pulled the goggles that were perched on top of her head, over her eyes. She walked the bike out through the factory doors, most of the people had cleared out for the day, which meant Yasuko wouldn't need to worry about navigating around to many pedestrians. 

She let out a breath, shrugging her shoulders as she cleared her thoughts. She flipped two switches on top of the bikes gas tank and two short narrow winged flaps rose from each side of the back of the bike. She hit a small blue button next and a clear, round shaped visor rose from a spot in front of the handle bars. She looked up as she fashioned her helmet to her head, grinning as she squinted out the shape of jumping Asher giving her the thumbs up. Yasuko twisted the clutch and stepped on the gas, letting out a satisfied chuckle as the engine roared to life. She started off with an average speed, weaving in and out of the people that were still trickling out of the factories. When she reached the highway she finally opened up, the wind felt cool against her tanned skin as she lowered herself under the visor to protect herself from the strength of the wind tunnel, eyeing the speedometer as she pushed 100. The Satomobiles on either side of her meandered at avarage speeds, and seemed to blur as she whizzed by them. She felt for the top of the gas tank and hit a third switch, the rockets on the back of the bike ignited with a silent pop sending her even faster down the highway. 

There were two more switches Yasuko had to hit before she made it to the Square. The world seemed to become one blurred stream of color as she inched passed 200, flicking the second switch. Trident Square was growing closer, and Yasuko could see the the multicolored buildings and tents over the brim of her visor 'how could I have misjudged the distance?' Some how Trident Square was coming closer then she'd expected and Yasuko had no choice but to flip the final switch, the motorbike rising off the ground slowly. Yasuko let out a surprised yelp, her thighs clutching the sleek steel as it rose off the ground a few inches and came thudding back to the ground a few times. The handle bars quivered under her palms, and before she knew it they gave way, jerking harshly to the side. Yasuko grunted as she gripped the bar, using every ounce of her strength to keep the handle bars straight. Her muscles burned from the sudden strain, tears stinging her eyes as the break switch bit into her gloved hand, piercing the material of the glove and sinking to the tender flesh of her hand. As long as she kept the wheels aligned she could steer towards the ocean and put her down in the water. 

Before she knew it she was zooming through Trident Square. People jumped out of the way as she did everything she could to zoom around the crates and carts loaded with objects, the flames of the rockets catching a few of the tents and sparking colorful flames. 'If I can just make it to the harbor I should be okay..' before Yasuko could finish her thought however, a young blonde girl stepped out in front of the bike, Yasuko's eyes went wide as she tried to put the bike down, but at such a high speed she'd still end up hitting the girl. That's when it happened, a white blur had pushed the young girl out of the way. The last thing she could remember was strong arms wrapping around her, and the giant flames as the motorbike crashed into the 60 foot statue of Yue the water goddess. 


	3. A Hunt In Trident Square

Amaya woke to sweat stained sheets and a trail of dried tears stuck to her face. As she stood from the bed her knees gave way, sending her crashing against the closet door. It took her a moment to regain her balance, grimacing as her stomach let out a rebellious growl. "Looks like I need to put something in you," Amaya sighed, shaking off the grogginess of the restless nap she'd taken. Her body still felt hot, but the aches and pains had dulled to a point that she could at least walk. Flexing the muscles between her tense shoulders she headed off to the bathroom to shower away the grim of travel and the stain of nightmares. 

When she finally felt clean enough to leave the warm shower waters it had already reached late afternoon. Using the towel to wipe away the fog that had collected during her shower, for a few moments she just stood, peering into the slightly crack mirror face at the foreign reflection that stared back. She'd never been allowed a mirror, and it felt as if she was looking at the visage of a stranger. She'd known she had white hair because it had grown so long, she knew of the scars that laced across her rib cage and back. Her golden eyes took in her face, trailing her fingertips along the thin pale scar that ran along the side of her temple. A sigh escaped her lips but she forced herself to keep looking. Stark white boomerang shaped tattoos arched around her shoulders followed by white bands that wove around her arms stopping around her wrists. For a girl who lived her whole life in a cellar she'd had a slightly sun kissed complexion, which made the white of her hair and tattoos stick out even more. 

It was when she had been trailing a hand down her sides, tracing the small scars there, that her stomach gave another protesting growl. She finally allowed herself to look away, tears stinging at her eyes as she grabbed the dark blue over sized sweater she'd found in the closet. 'I'm a monster...anyone who sees me will know what I am and send me back...Kang...how am I going to do this?' Finally she finished pulling on her clothes, slipping the hood of her jacket over her still damp head as she made her way out of the apartment. 

As Amaya was coming down the stairs the sound of hot horned jazz music floated through the now opened windows of the apartment entry. Kaede was sweeping the floor, humming to herself as a brown tom cat danced around her feet. She smirked, watching as the red haired girl's body swayed in the warm afternoon light that came filtering through the open door. "Hey, do you know where a girl could grab something to eat around here?" Amaya spoke over the music, walking her fingertips along the worn wooden frame of the counter top. Kaede turned around in surprise, the little cat meowing in protestation as the woman stopped the music. "Oh hey, you sure move quietly for someone who looks next to death " Kaede was watching Amaya from the corner of her eyes.

The girl was tall, and she could just see the slender bulging of muscle under the baggy jacket she wore. The girl had a fiercely angelic look and hard set golden eyes that were tinged with a mournful solemness. Kaede couldn't help but find herself admiring the girls odd look. The smell of her was also dizzying and Kaede could tell immediately that the girl was an Alpha, but something was definitely off about it that she couldn't quite place. She shrugged off the temptation to flirt and put away the broom she'd been using to clean, leaning up against the counter as the brown cat followed, finding a place to lay on the counter top close to its master. "Trident Square is the closest and the cheapest place to find grub, I imagine you passed right through it on your way here," Kaede made a lazy hand gesture in the general direction of the square. "It's about a 45 minute walk if you don't call a taxi service" she added sitting back down in her high backed chair. She rifled through a drawer in the desk and dropped several bills on the counter top "might as well pick me up something sweet while your there" she said, her voice lilting ever so slightly "maybe even something we can share" her smile was almost sickeningly sweet. Amaya nodded and bowed slightly, pocketing the cash and heading towards the door "thank you, I'll be on the look out then," Amaya said, heading towards the door and out onto the street. 

The walk was a nice change from the crowded apartment or the crazy taxi she'd driven in to get there. With each breath she took the sweet cool smell of earth and clean air filled her lungs. Her hair kept falling in front of her eyes as a small round spirit chortled happily as it found a perch on her shoulder. It was hard for Amaya to focus on where she was going as a long parade of spirits marched towards the spirit portal. A colorful spirit dragon slid underneath her fingertips, weaving itself through her legs before flying off once more. She let out a surprised gasp of pleasure as a thin course of electricity shot through her fingertips. The time slipped by, and before she knew it she was passing through the giant pillared entrance of the spirit village, and after another 30 minutes she could finally smell the peppery scent of roasting meat. 

The doors of every market place in Trident square were thrown open with brightly painted signs inviting in curious customers, crates and displays set out to tempt those who were walking by. The square never seemed to slumber, it was always busy with cart vendors guiding giant moose dragons or buffalo yak's through crowded streets. It was a wonder that taxis and other satomobiles could traverse the populated street. The sounds of laughter and haggling could be heard over the din music that always seemed to be playing. If it wasn't for the metal buildings graffitied with gang symbols and water tribe markings Amaya would have sworn it was torn from the pages of an old history book. She'd been savoring a kabob while looking at a display of sweets when the commotion started happening. Off in the distance Amaya watched as a girl on a speeding, fiery piece of metal with two wheels blazed uncontrollably through the square. She could feel her body tense as she watched the scene as if in slow motion as young blonde haired child walk out into the middle of the street to pick up a toy she had dropped, completely unaware of the motorist blazing towards her.


	4. The Moment Of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little clue as to what the scientists in the Earth Kingdom have been cooking up.

Her heart slowed to a steady thump thumping, the sparks from a tent that had caught on fire flecked across her face as the steady warmth in her legs turned into a scorching heat. It was as if she'd been struck my lightning. Coils of electricity laced around her ankles and thighs as she took off running towards the child in the middle of the road. A low whisper deep in her mind had been repeating itself over and over again 'save her..save her...' before she knew it she had shoved the blonde girl into a sack of potatoes, the rubber of wheels hitting the pavement as she tore the driver off the inflamed motorbike, wrapping herself around the dazed driver as the bike hit a large statue and burst into even more flames. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking as the electricity lanced itself through her body painfully. She would have doubled over in pain if it were not for the unconscious driver beneath her. Her own breathing was ragged as she tore the goggles from the soot smudged face "are you okay!?" she asked, realizing it was a woman beneath her.

Before she could wait for an answer a hush coursed through the crowd as a violent, thundering boom was heard where the motorbike had collided with the statue. Golden eyes took in the sight of the 60 foot statue shaking violently, and that's when she noticed the bike had made a giant hole in the side. Yet again she was moving, pulling the girl off to the side before sprinting into the heart of the burning flames and quivering stone. It was going to come down, and if it did, a large portion of Trident Square would be demolished, and the people with no where to go would surely get hurt. Amaya bit her lip, shucking the jacket off and assuming a long earth bending stance, she could feel the earth's pressure points beneath her feet as her arms came up just in time to support the giant statue as it went teetering over on its side. The weight was immense, she'd never had to bend something so heavy and she knew it wouldn't be long until her strength gave out. Memories forced their way into the forefront of her mind, countless images bending massive columns of earth under the cold glares of instructors, 'at least it was good for something...' she thought through the straining of her mind and muscles.

Sweat was pooling around her collar and wrists as she tried and failed to lift the statue back up to its original place. Her golden gaze fell on the people, the unconscious girl and finally, the motorbike. Gasoline had dribbled out towards the Square, and suddenly, to Amaya's horror another loud explosion rocketed from the crumbling machine. The flames licked at her ankles, burning the skin there as a spark ignited the trail of gasoline that had made its way towards the crowd of terrified people. A cold knife of panic lanced through her gut as she realized what she needed to do 'I can't just let people get hurt...' and with that she pooled all the strength she had been using to bend the statue into one arm, struggling to rise slightly so that her other arm could assume a slightly different angle. With the flick of her wrist she bent the creeping fire backwards, pooling it into one central area around the base of the crumbling statue. She wasn't going to make it, but at least she could die knowing she'd done some kind of good. 

She smiled, despite knowing her eminent death was coming at the hands of 60 foot statue. A calm breath of peace washed over her, and for a split second Kang's grinning lopsided smile popped into her mind before finally closing her eyes. That's when she felt it, an endless warmth that seemed to flow from some deep part of her. A golden light flowed like silk ribbons, pouring from the depths of a place Amaya had never even acknowledged. Her eyes opened, and she could feel the warm light beaming from her eyes and warmed the very pores of her skin. She effortlessly rose into the air, lifting the statue with ease as she did so, it banged back into place before she swept her hands above her head, the fires below rising up to dance around her. Like fiery serpents under her spell the flames obeyed her every command until they were just a small pool swirling at her feet. Her brightly lit gaze fell on a barrel of water, and with one outstretched hand the entire contents of the wooden barrel came swooshing towards her in a violent rage. She danced out of range before the current could hit her and guided the water towards the flames that still raged but this time more controllable. The water hit the flames and within a few moments a cloud of thick grey steam was all that remained of the fire. When she looked up however several tents that had caught on fire had spread their infectious burning to others. 

She rose farther into the sky, her muscles fueled by the ribbons of golden light. Slowly she turned toward the harbor, and the oceans of water before her. Without hesitation her hands rose, with each inch a sphere of water rising from the depths becoming bigger and bigger. When the sphere had become as big as the statue she had just put back in place she sent it higher into the sky, guiding it over the Square where the fires raged. She had never felt so strong, her body usually burned and ached violently when she pushed herself this hard but somehow it all seemed different. She released the waters over the Square quelling the fires as they raged until all the street was grey and ash. The golden light that seemed to be holding her aloft slowly slipped from her body sending her falling to the ground. She fell into the twisted, ashing metal of the broken motorbike, gasping as she felt the uncomfortable feeling of sharp metal piercing deeply into her side. A rush of coppery tasting blood sprang into her throat as she rolled over to her uninjured side. 

'Well at least if they find out about this I'll be dead before they could snatch me up' she half chuckled to herself, wincing in pain as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She looked down at the metal sticking out of her side, it was in deep and she risked causing more harm if she ripped it out herself. Off in the distance she could hear the faint sound of sirens, she could smell the charred motorbike, and see the faint blurred outline of people rushing towards her. Soon her mind went numb as a sticky pool of blood spread from her wound, she'd found peace for a split second, and she was content to slip off into a blank nothingness. But blue eyes found her own, they brimmed with tears as strong arms wrapped around her holding her tight. 'Who is this...?' She thought, as warm hands pressed against the wound in her side to stopper the bleeding. But she didn't want this..."Stop...let...me die" she gripped the burnt ends of the collar of the woman who held her, she smelt like lavender and sea salt, tinged with the scent of fire and gasoline. Slowly her eyes closed, and she drifted off into a deep pool of darkness, swimming through depths in search of that elusive golden light that promised peace.


End file.
